


Trick and Treat

by Mahokoyuki



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura Lives, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Galra Keith (Voltron), Getting Together, Kinda, M/M, Post War, Season 8 doesn’t exist, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 15:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahokoyuki/pseuds/Mahokoyuki
Summary: “Do you want to get a drink?”“No.  I want to dance, Shiro.  You needed a partner.”“We don’t have to dance-“Shiro’s hand was grabbed.  Startled, he looked at Keith who faced him with a determined expression.  “I...want to dance.  With you, Shiro.”
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42
Collections: Haunted VLD Exchange 2019





	Trick and Treat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wolviecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolviecat/gifts).

> For the Haunted Exchange! Hope you enjoy, wolviecat ^_^

“Just a little more. To the right...there!” With a thud the last crate was moved. Shiro looked around the hangar, pleased at the space. On the opposite side others were already hard at work decorating for tonight. A Halloween party the first one to be held at the Garrison since before Earth’s occupation. 

Humans and alien refugees cooperating together to provide something fun for the community that has birthed around them. 

“Boo!”

“Ha, you’ll have to do better than that, Lance.” Shiro shook his head and turned, rolling his eyes at the Red Paladin in an old werewolf mask. “How old is that thing?” He reached over and tugged on it.

Lance slapped his hands away. “Old enough. It doesn’t smell great but it looks cool. It’s vintage, Shiro.” He pulled the mask up and grinned. “Speaking costumes, have you put one together yet? Let me guess, a couple’s costume with Keith?”

Shiro sputtered. “W-what? Why would you...no, Lance. I wasn’t planning on dressing up. Just being able to watch everyone else have a good and safe time is enough for me.”

“You’re going to be a chaperone? Shiro, Black Paladin, Atlas pilot, Captain, Earth’s savior-!”

“That’s enough, Lance. Look, let me do one more walk through, make sure everything is going alright-“

“It is.”

“THEN, I will try to put something together and try to enjoy the evening.”

“Man, you are the only person I know who has to try and have fun.”

“What’s going on?” A new voice joined and Shiro turned to find Keith walking toward himself and Lance. His hand pointed all around. “Is there a drill?”

Shiro shook his head. “It’s for the Halloween party. They’re going to decorate and have music playing in here later for people to dance to.”

“Do the Galra dance? Shiro needs a partner!” Lance cut in, unashamed. 

Keith tilted his head to the side, yellow eyes finding Shiro’s. His ears flattened toward his head some, something Shiro noticed he did when he talked about the Galra. 

“I haven’t danced in...well, ever. I wouldn’t mind learning, though. Would that be alright with you, Shiro?”

Lance snickered behind Shiro, which he tried to ignore.

“You don’t have to. I mean, I wouldn’t mind teaching you, I just-“

“Good. I look forward to learning. I’ll meet you at your room when the festivities start.” With a quick nod, Keith left the way he came. 

Shiro stared after Keith, dumbfounded. An elbow in his side brought him back to Earth. 

“Have fun on your date, Shiro~”

—

The cape was a little short and the teeth wouldn’t stay in, but Shiro was happy enough with his costume. The makeup used to pale his face looked nice and he managed to get some fake blood (the Holts loved Halloween, it was no surprise Pidge would have some readily available) and put some dripping from his mouth. A white dress shirt, black slacks, and freshly shined shoes-

He was ready. 

At least as far as outfits go. 

A knock at his door had Shiro floundering once again. It was six o’clock on the dot. The party was starting. Keith was here.

Shiro gave a parting look in the mirror to make sure his slicked back hair hadn’t broke the hold of the gel. He took a deep breath and strode to the door.

Only to nearly double over in laughter once the door was opened. In the hall stood Keith, in shorts, a Hawaiian t-shirt, and sunglasses. 

“Is it that bad?” Keith asked.

“No, just...unexpected.” Shiro coughed, eyes lingering a bit too long on toned purple legs he’d never gotten a chance to see before. Similar markings like on Keith’s face and neck were present there too, winding up around his calves and up his thighs. His arms bore the marks as well.

Shiro gave him a smile. “You look ready to have fun. I’m guessing Lance helped you with your costume?”

“Commander Iverson. He wanted me to dress up as something...approachable, I think is the word he used.”

“Ah.” It made sense. The Blades had become their allies, thanks to Ulaz who had helped Shiro escape his captivity and to Keith for standing up to Kolivan when Voltron asked for help. However, returning to an Earth that had been ravaged by the Empire, it was safe to say some people were still...skittish around the Blades, full Galra or not.

“And you’re supposed to be...?”

“Oh! A vampire. An undead creature that lives by drinking blood of humans or animals. There’s different variations but usually they can go out in sunlight or they burn, they’re immortal but can be killed by a wooden stake through their heart.”

“...you have those here, too?”

“...too? You mean creatures like that exist?”

It wouldn’t be out of the realm of possibilities. Shiro has seen things he never would have or could have dreamed of before going to Kerberos.

They continued to stare for a moment, Shiro a little wide eyed and Keith’s face neutral until a smile broke through. “They don’t, that I know of. Trick, Shiro.”

Shiro laughed. “Not exactly how trick or treat works, Keith, but you got me.”

The mood shifted after that. Shiro didn’t feel as nervous and Keith seemed less formal around him as they made their way down the halls. Cadets had decorated the inside of their doors and were now passing out candy to the kids brought in. Shiro explained to Keith that some of the classrooms were being used for games, scary story telling, bobbing for apples, and other fun activities. 

When they reached the hangar Shiro’s nerves returned. He could hear the music well before they got there, upbeat rhythms acting as a countdown. Inside, the lights were off, black lights and green lights brought in to replace them as well as a strobe light in the corner. Hunk rigged together a fog machine that gave the room an eerie feel to it. Keith stepped closer to him as they went in.

“This is...different.” He took off his sunglasses and put them in his shirt pocket. Across the room at the snack table Lance and Allura waved at them. Lance threw in a thumbs up for good measure. Keith returned it, causing Shiro to blush even more.

Good thing it was dark.

“Do you want to get a drink?”

“No. I want to dance, Shiro. You needed a partner.”

“We don’t have to dance-“

Shiro’s hand was grabbed. Startled, he looked at Keith who faced him with a determined expression. “I...want to dance. With you, Shiro.”

Oh.

Well, then.

Shiro swallowed and nodded. “I want to dance with you too, Keith.” Shiro felt his heart melt when Keith smiled at that.

They made their way to the dance floor. Shiro ignored the whooping and whistles they received, most of them from the paladins, he was sure. As soon as they faced one another the music changed. What was once an upbeat pop song became a low, slow song. Probably about love.

Shiro glanced around real quick and noticed Matt was in charge of music. Wonderful. At least everyone was working together as team.

“Shiro? What do we do?” Keith’s attention was on him alone and Shiro cleared his throat.

“Ah, well, for this it’ll be easy. May I?” He got a nod in response and fixed their positions. He put Keith’s hands on his shoulder and his own went to Keith’s hips. “Is this okay?”

“Y-Yes. Now what?”

“Now...this.” He swayed a little, pulling Keith with him. The others around them resumed dancing as well, finally tired of the show, Shiro figured. Even Lance and Allura joined them, getting lost in themselves. 

“This is relaxing.” Keith mumbled after a minute, drawing closer.

“It can be.” Shiro’s heart was racing and in no way was he currently relaxed. Keith’s head hit his shoulder and he nearly stumbled.

Keith was special. Shiro couldn’t explain it but he felt a sort of connection to the half Galra. From the moment they met at the Blades’ base, when Keith stood up for them after Shiro and Lance brought Allura along, despite being told only two souls come in, Shiro had been fascinated by him. Keith wanted to know more about his human heritage. He was strong, fast, and also caring, and protective. He fought alongside Voltron, supported them, and then became one of them when their fight finally brought them back to Earth. Sam built Atlas and Shiro, with his Galra arm, was the only one to get to work. In doing so he felt it-

The black lion called to him, gave him her blessing, and let him choose his successor.

Keith was the only choice. The only one Shiro would let that close to him, from looking at the stars on the castle ship talking about dreams they had when they were younger, to letting Keith be a part of something that had given Shiro his life back.

Keith became their family. Shiro’s family. And maybe he was selfish, but he wanted more.

Perhaps Keith did too.

“Keith...”

“Yes, Shiro?” Keith tilted his head up, ears perky and twitching, curious. 

Shiro, quickly, so he wouldn’t lose his nerve, pecked Keith on the lips. “Treat, Keith.” 

Those purple cheeks turned dark, but Keith’s arms looped around his neck and pulled them closer together.

Shiro smiled. More words weren’t needed. This was a good start for what he hoped to come.


End file.
